


just a tiny mishap

by groundopenwide



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, blaine and rachel are tumblr fangirls, it was really just an excuse for me to incorporate tweets into a fic, sebastian is famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundopenwide/pseuds/groundopenwide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine accidentally spills Coca-Cola all over Sebastian Smythe's lap and triggers the apocalypse. Well, the internet version of it, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a tiny mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Seblaine Week 2013.

Blaine Anderson wants to die.

Literally.

He’s surprised that  _Lola’s Café_ has yet to fire him. It’s been exactly four hours since his little “mishap” and he’s been biting his nails anxiously all evening, awaiting the call that will inform him that he’s lost his job waiting tables due to  _disrespectful conduct,_ or something similarly vague.

Because he’s definitely fucked up.  _Big time._

It’s one thing to send in a wrong order to the kitchen or accidentally charge extra for a side of sour cream, but it’s a completely different story when you spill food all over a customer.

 _Especially_  when that customer is Sebastian Smythe.

“Fuck,” Blaine mutters to himself.

*

 **@sebsmythe:** Incompetent wait staff at restaurants are the bane of my existence.  _8m ago_

 **@blainerss:** @sebsmythe i’m so sorry let me pay for your laundry bill or something  _5m ago_

 **@blainerss:** @sebsmythe on second thought i probably won’t have a source of income after this so just take my dearest apologies  _5m ago_

*

Although  _Lola’s_ is in the heart of downtown Los Angeles, they don’t get celebrity diners very often. Perhaps it’s because the place looks like a run-down shack from the outside; or maybe the food is just inedible (Blaine wouldn’t know—he’s never actually taken the time to try it). Either way, this means that when they do get the occasional famous guest, the world stops spinning and everyone is required to put the utmost effort into pleasing said customer. Blaine’s only been working at the café for a few months, now, but it has occurred twice—the first time, he served Natalie Portman a spinach quiche, and the second, he managed to snap a picture of one of the supporting actors from  _Twilight_. But these two instances did little to prepare him for what would go down when Sebastian Smythe walked into the café on an average Tuesday afternoon.

Sebastian Smythe is relatively new to the Hollywood scene, having gotten his start in one of the previous summer’s huge blockbusters as a fresh, out-of-nowhere face that erupted into the film industry with gusto. The film was an enormous hit, leaving Sebastian with a handful of award nominations and a permanent following of both fans and paparazzi in just a matter of months.

And perhaps Blaine considers himself a part of that fan base.

So when Sebastian just happened to waltz in to  _Lola’s_ and sit down in  _his_ section, he may have gotten a tad bit nervous (trembling hands and pounding heart notwithstanding). He may be twenty, rather mature and eloquent and smart, but he is far from immune to Sebastian Smythe’s pure talent and painful good looks. Seeing him in the flesh? Well, his lack of immunity would only grow, of course.

He’d been doing fine, keeping his reactions to the utmost minimum and managing to take Sebastian’s order without his voice shaking (much), until about halfway through the meal, when his pantleg had caught on a nearby chair and the refilled Coke glass sitting on his tray went flying through the air and then splattered all across Sebastian’s lap.

It was something straight out of a horror movie.

It hadn’t helped that the restaurant around them fell stiflingly silent. Blaine somehow managed to snap himself out of his utter shock and began to apologize profusely, offering to get rid of the tab and have someone else come over to serve him instead, but then Sebastian had continued to turn the situation into Blaine’s worst nightmare:

He stood up and stormed right out of the shop.

And now, he is informing his three million twitter followers all about it.

Blaine chucks his cellphone aside and falls face-first onto his bed, burrowing down into the pillows in shame.

*

 **sebsmythe:** Suggestions for stain remover? Coke is a bitch.  _3m ago_

 **iheart_bas:** @sebsmythe OMG I LUV YOU SO MUCH PLZ TWEET ME!!!11!1  _3m ago_

 **SEBworld:** @sebsmythe ur so hot and perf follow me ilu!!  _2m ago_

 **huntclarington:** @sebsmythe This is why you don’t venture away from Sunset Boulevard.  _1m ago_

 **huntbastians:** @sebsmythe @huntclarington why aren’t you dating i’m sobbing  _1m ago_

 **sebsmythe:** @huntclarington Please, Clarington, I can already hear your “I told you so” from the opposite side of Hollywood.  _A few seconds ago_

 **blainerss:** @huntclarington @sebsmythe i swear not all other Californians are as inept as myself. don’t take this as a precedent.  _A few seconds ago_

*

The rumors about Hunter and Sebastian began to swirl as soon as the two announced that they’d be co-starring in an upcoming Michael Bay film, Sebastian as the rugged hero and Hunter as his grumbling sidekick. Hunter is almost as dauntingly handsome as Sebastian, with his dark, mysterious eyes and sharp features, and Blaine can admit that the two of them would make an attractive couple.

But to have them  _both_ mock his incompetency?

He might as well just dig himself a grave and climb into it now.

*

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss YOU SPILLED COKE ALL OVER SEBASTIAN SMYTHE???  _11m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss BLAINE I KNOW YOURE THERE ITS 11 HERE IN NEW YORK YOURE ALWAYS ONLINE AT THIS TIME  _9m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss the fyeahsebastiansmythe tumblr is already drafting a petition to hunt down the “useless idiot” who stained their precious baby’s pants  _8m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss blainey this is serious  _7m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss did you at least save the napkin he touched??  _3m ago_

*

**ACTUAL STRAW USED BY SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**

_Current Bid:_ $3594.95

*

 **sebsmythe:** Now, the real question here is…should I press charges?  _17m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss @sebsmythe I really hope you saved that napkin  _16m ago_

 **huntclarington:** @sebsmythe You’re ridiculous.  _15m ago_

 **huntbastians:** @sebsmythe @huntclarington GET MARRIED  _15m ago_

 **iheart_bas:** @sebsmythe ILOVE U BEAUTIFUL TWEET ME xxxxxx  _14m ago_

 **blainerss:** @sebsmythe i told you i can’t even afford your dry cleaning, what makes you think i can afford a lawsuit?  _8m ago_

 **blainerss:** @racheyrach his straw actually  _7m ago_

 **blainerss:** @racheyrach but you didn’t hear that from me  _7m ago_

*

Anonymous asked:

I KNOW YOU STAINED SEBASTIAN SMYTHE’S FAVORITE PAIR OF SLACKS

Answer / Answer Privately / Delete

*

“Hi, you’ve reached Blaine! I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave a message, and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Ay! Que tal, Blaine? You have shift today, eight o’clock! Donde esta? We need help cleaning mess from yesterday. Also there is man with camera outside and it makes me nervous. Venga, por favor!”

*

 **blainerss:** @sebsmythe hey i didn’t get fired after all so feel free to mail me that dry cleaning bill. i’m still not down for the lawsuit though.  _1m ago_

 **sebsmythe:** @blainerss Already handled the dry cleaning, but I do expect two chicken soft tacos, on the house. And make sure someone else is carrying my drink.  _A few seconds ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss BLINAE IM ASDFOWEIFJ SEBASTIOJLSF????????  _A few seconds ago_

*

“I’m sorry!” Blaine cries out breathlessly as he bursts into the kitchen, hurrying to pin his nametag onto his shirt. “I thought I’d be fired—”

“Fired?” Carmen calls out, her head poking out from behind the freezer door. “I no call you, that means you work. Now vaya, vaya!”

Blaine just nods and shoves his notepad into his belt, quickly tucking a pen behind his ear and hurrying out into the restaurant. There is a fair-sized lunch crowd today, and Santana shoots him a dirty look as she scurries to cover all of the tables by herself. After she finishes taking the orders for table six, she snaps, “cover the back half, Anderson. I’m taking my break.”

Without protest, Blaine heads off to the back corner of the restaurant and does his best to go about work as usual. He takes orders, delivers drinks ( _without_ spilling them, thankfully), and even manages to keep a smile pasted on his face while he does it. No one today seems to be aware of his small  _accident_ from the day before, and Blaine is grateful.

That is, until he moves to greet a new customer three booths down, and finds the one and only Sebastian Smythe.

 “Um,” Blaine says eloquently.

The man arches a single eyebrow at him and replies, “I thought I asked for tacos.”

“Wha…?” Blaine mumbles.

“Tacos,” Sebastian repeats, raising his (already filled— _thank god_ ) water glass to his mouth and taking a sip. “You offered to pay for my laundry, but I already had that dealt with, so I figured free tacos would be a worthy substitute.”

“You read those?” Blaine blurts, then immediately snaps his mouth shut and flushes a dark shade of red.

Sebastian just grins.

“Somehow, I managed to spot them amongst all of the ‘I love you’s’ and ‘you should fuck Hunter Clarington’s’, yes,” he answers, and Blaine’s flush deepens. “How much did my straw go for?”

Blaine ducks his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he mumbles.

Sebastian merely hums and sets his glass back down, his fingertips dropping to tap absently against the tabletop. “I’m not actually going to sue you, you know.”

Lifting his head again, Blaine blinks and tries to keep the relief from showing too starkly on his features. “Really?” he inquires.

“Of course not,” Sebastian shakes his head, his mouth quirking up at the corners. “I may be a lot of things, but a complete douchebag is not one of them.”

“But, you just…” Blaine starts, then pauses, waving his hand in a gesture that he means to convey  _glared at me and stormed out of this restaurant without even paying._

“Indeed, and I already spoke with management about that to apologize,” Sebastian explains.

Blaine gapes.

“Why—why would  _you_ apologize? I ruined your pants!” he cries.

“I have five other pairs that are identical,” Sebastian responds, completely nonchalant. “Why are we still talking about this? Tacos. Por favor.”

Blaine folds his arms over his chest and ignores the request, his mind still whirling. “Can’t I at least apologize to you first?”

“You already did. Multiple times,” Sebastian points out. “Just make sure you watch where you’re walking next time, and we’ll be fine. Problem solved.”

This is the exact moment when it finally starts to sink in that Blaine is standing in the middle of  _Lola’s,_ arguing with  _Sebastian Smythe_  over a mishap involving a spilled drink, and that the other man isn’t even mad at him.

In fact, he’d come back.

After Blaine stained his pants.

“You came back,” he says, an awkward beat later.

Sebastian’s nose wrinkles as if he is trying not to laugh. “Yeah, because I felt bad about storming out yesterday, and I actually did want to try the food,” he replies simply, leaning back in his seat and tossing Blaine a smirk. “Plus, I figured that the cute waiter who’d spilled Coke all over me was probably freaking out, and I wanted to placate him somewhat.”

_Waiter. Cute. Cute waiter._

“Um,” Blaine repeats, ever the intelligent one.

“Tell you what,” Sebastian decides, clambering out of the booth so that is standing in front of Blaine, his lean figure towering over the smaller boy’s own. “I’ll come back once your shift is over, and we can go eat somewhere that you  _aren’t_ required to carry the food around. Deal?”

“I’m—it’ll be late. Probably about eight o’clock,” Blaine says breathlessly.

Sebastian’s mouth pulls upwards, and Blaine is suddenly blinded by the sight of two perfectly-straight rows of teeth. “I can do that,” he agrees. “I have to go pick up my dry-cleaning by seven, anyway.”

Blaine can feel the heat crawl up the sides of his neck.

“You can have the money from the straw,” he offers quietly.

“Nah,” Sebastian waves him off, already turning on one heel to make his way out of the restaurant. “Keep it. You might need it for when you spill Coke on someone who isn’t as kind as me.”

*

 **sebsmythe:** Maybe incompetent waiters aren’t so bad, after all.  _5m ago_

 **huntclarington:** @sebsmythe Careful, it sounded like you actually had a soul for a second there.  _4m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss BLAINE  _4m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss I S2G IF YOU DON’T GET ONLINE IM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN  _4m ago_

 **blainerss:** @sebsmythe you should stop tweeting about me. you’re giving the fangirls a heart attack.  _3m ago_

 **blainerss:** @racheyrach quit spamming my mentions  _2m ago_

 **blainerss:** @racheyrach i’ll tell you everything tomorrow. i’ve sort of got plans tonight.  _2m ago_

 **racheyrach:** @blainerss BLAINE DEVON  _1m ago_

 **sebsmythe:** @blainerss …yeah, you might want to set your twitter to private after this.  _1m ago_

 **sebsmythe:** @blainerss: Sorry.  _1m ago_

 **huntbastians:** @sebsmythe @blainerss NO YOURE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HUNTER  _A few seconds ago_

 **huntbastians:** @sebsmythe @blainerss i quit  _A few seconds ago_


End file.
